Star Trek: New Species
by compwiz23
Summary: “We are now is visual range” claimed the Computer.
1. Introduction

Star Trek: New Species  
Alexander Cusworth  
  
Introduction

"Computer, how long until we reach the USS Ranger?" Asked Caption Samuel.

"30 minutes" the computer replied.

Caption Samuel was on his way back from shore leave on Risa, in his Caption's Yacht. He had left his first officer in charge for the time he was away but he was called back early because of an urgent call from the Ranger.

"How long till we're in visual range?"

"10 Minutes" replied the computer.

Good, he had enough time to go over the mission files; He did not have much time because he had to rush to get back.

"We are now is visual range" claimed the Computer.

"On Screen," said Samuel, "_What the...?_"

He attempted to hail them but no reply. "Computer, what is the status of the USS Ranger?"

"Warp Core offline, Impulse Engines Offline, Main Power Offline, Computer Core offline, Weapons Offline,..."

"OK, OK," Samuel stopped the computer right there, "Something is definitely wrong."

He pulled the ship around to the yacht's dock. "I hope this still works" He begins docking. There was a shudder and he was docked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damb," said Samuel, "the lift is not working."

He walks over, opens the jeffries tube door, and climbs in.

'_What could cause this kind of systems failure' _he thought while climbing.

He opened the exit hatch slowly and carefully looked out. Nothing, so he climbs out. The ship was at red alert but he could see no one around. _'Thank god the weapons locker is on this deck'_ he thought.

Phaser out, he started walking towards the weapons locker. Suddenly he saw a shadow move into a room. He took out his tricorder and scanned the area, something was definitely there, and he could see it. So, phaser ready, he slowly moved towards the door, and...

It was just his tactical officer, there ready to fire on him. "Caption, what are you doing here?" asked his tactical officer, Joe.

"Well, Joe, I got your message, now what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"We received a distress call from one of our colonies and went to investigate. When we got there everything and everyone was gone, only a few containers were left."

"And the ship?"

"We were attacked by someone called the Vorta; we don't know who they are."

"Lets get to the weapons locker, we'll need some rifles." and Sam started followed by Joe. However, a fallen bulkhead stopped them, and they had no way of getting through it.

"Now how are we going to get thought, the weapons locker is on the other side." Said Joe

"Are the turbolifts working?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not," Joe replied, "and some of the jeffries tubes have been breached."

"What if we tried to cut away the bulkhead?"

"I wouldn't recommend that, there is a chance the whole corridor could collapse."

"That's a chance we'll have to take" Said Sam as he took out his phaser.

"But the structural integrity field is down, this whole area could breach easily" Joe said as he held down Sam's arm.

"Well is there any other way?" asked Sam as he put away his phaser.

"If I could get the force fields back online we could use them to move the bulkhead, but it a risky move," said Joe, unsure.

"Do they still work?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but they were knocked offline I could repair them, the field control room is just one deck up." Joe said as he started walking back towards a jeffries tube access.

"Good job"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jordan, what's our status"

"It just won't start up and I don't know why. The core isn't damaged and it has enough power, it makes no sense."

Alyssa, Sam's first officer, was in charge while Sam was on Risa. Jordan was the chief engineer on the USS Ranger.

"It's these damb sovereign classes; they brought them out too soon before they could fully test them." Jordan complained.

"I agree," Said Alyssa, "but it's a fine ship."

"Wait, give me a moment," said Jordan as he disappeared in to the circuitry of the panel he was working on, "I think I have it..." there was a sudden explosion and Jordan was coming out of the panel, "there ya go" and the computer was back online.

"Is the com system working?" asked Alyssa.

"Only a few decks and short range" said Jordan.

"What about sensors?"

"Working, long and short"

"Good work, check if the caption is near by" Alyssa told a near by ensign.

"The Caption's Yacht is back and it is docked," said the ensign.

"What! Alyssa to the caption."

"_Am I glad to hear your voice, where are you?"_ replied the caption.

"I'm in engineering, and where are you?"

"_Deck 10"_

"Good, how long will it take you to get here?"

"_Are the turbolifts working?"_

"Not above deck 7" said Jordan.

"_Is there a clear path through the jeffries tubes to get to engineering?"_

"Yes, there is a clear path from deck to 15," said Jordan.

"_Then we should be there in 10 minutes"_

"Wait!Who is we?" asked Alyssa.

"_Joe is with me"_

"Ok, Alyssa out."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(15 minutes later)

"Can we hail Starfleet?" asked Sam.

"We can only send a distress signal," said Jordan.

"Good enough send one," said Alyssa.

"One moment... almost... there" said Jordan.

"Warning, life support failing" said the computer.

"Uh oh, we have a problem," said Joe.

"How long do we have?" asked Sam.

"30 minutes maybe less," said Jordan double-checking his reading twice.

"Can you fix it?" asked Alyssa.

"I'm afraid not," said Jordan.

"Ok, prepare to abandon ship," said Sam.

"What! Are you sure Sam?" asked Alyssa.

"Quite. But we're not going to leave until the last moment," said Sam, "alert me if a ship hails us and comes into range before 15 minutes."

"Ok, but I could extend the life support time an extra 10 minutes," said Jordan.

"Do it, but we are still leaving in 15 minutes."

Sam walked over to Alyssa and spoke to her privately. "I don't want to do this but what ever attacked this planet could come back so we have to initiate auto-destruct and I need your codes too. So are you going to help me?" asked Sam.

"Well we have to but what makes you think we'll get away in time?" said Alyssa.

"We'll take everything, shuttles, my yacht, escape pods, everything."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Warning, 10 minutes till life support failure," warned the computer.

"5 more minutes and I doubt any one will come in that time, we should set the auto-destruct for 30 minutes."

"Agreed, just give me a moment," said Alyssa as she exited engineering, "I'm going to gather a few things."

"Caption, I have regained communications to the rest of the ship," said Jordan.

"Good," said Sam as he went over to a comm panel and opened a comm frequency to the whole ship, _"This is the caption to all hands, prepare to abandon ship, I repeat, prepare abandon ship. Pack very light we are taking everything shuttles and escape pods. You have 5 minutes,"_ And he closed the frequency. Sam went over to Jordan and said, "Jordan, could you download all the data of what happened since you received the distress call."

"Ok caption, but it will take some time."

"You got 5 minutes, that's all, understood."

"Yes sir" and Jordan went to work.

"Warning, 5 minutes till life support failure," said the computer.

"I know, I know," said Sam to him self.

"Caption I'm back, and ready as I'll ever be," said Alyssa as she came in with two carryalls. "I thought I told you to pack light," said Sam. "Oh I did this other one is yours," said Alyssa as she handed the other carryall to Sam. "Thanks," said Sam as he took the carryall, "computer, initiate auto-destruct access code _Bixby Alfa Gamma 13_." "Computer, initiate auto-destruct access code _Alanson Beta 223_." "Awaiting final code and time to initiate auto-destruct," said the computer. "Computer, destruct code _Alfa Delta 485 Destruct_, time 35 minutes. Initiate..." he paused for a moment "now."

"Warning, auto-destruct is activated and will detonate in 35 minutes and counting," said the computer.

Sam went over to the comm panel again and opened the frequency. _"All hand abandon ship, I repeat, all hands abandon ship. Take the escape pods and the shuttles, now" _and he closed the channel. "Care to join me on my yacht?" he asked Alyssa, Jordan, and Joe.

Moreover, they left everyone was leaving the ship in 5 minutes everyone was gone. Or were they?


End file.
